Chocolate
by keiaries
Summary: Ternyata menurut peneliti diluar sana, lelehan coklat yang melumer dalam mulut memiliki sensasi yang lebih kuat ketimbang berciuman. Tapi, bagaimana jika sebuah ciuman diiringi dengan lumeran coklat di dalamnya? / NCT / Taeyong x Yuta / YAOI


Chocolate

By keiaries

T

Romance, Fluff

Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta

YAOI!

Typos, OOC

Era NCT U. NCT127 belum debut.

NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coklat.

Sebuah makanan yang sangat digemari oleh banyak orang. Anak-anak, remaja, bahkan orang-orang usia dewasa pun banyak yang menggemari coklat. Coklat sendiri dipercaya dapat meningkatkan hormon _endorphin_ seseorang. Hal ini dikarenakan lemak dari coklat yang lumer dalam mulut dapat menimbulkan sensasi rasa lembut yang khas. Lelehan coklat dalam mulut meningkatkan aktivitas otak dan debaran jantung yang lebih kuat daripada aktivitas berciuman.

Yup, kau tidak salah membacanya. Ternyata menurut peneliti diluar sana, lelehan coklat yang melumer dalam mulut memiliki sensasi yang lebih kuat ketimbang berciuman.

Tapi, bagaimana jika sebuah ciuman diiringi dengan lumeran coklat di dalamnya?

* * *

Yuta tak sengaja terbangun malam itu. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek jam yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Artinya ia baru tidur selama 2 jam. Pemuda itu melirik ranjang lain di sebelah ranjangnya.

 _Sepertinya dia belum pulang._

Yuta yang tak bisa tertidur lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak. Sepertinya membuat coklat panas dimalam yang dingin ini menyenangkan.

"John? Belum tidur?" Yuta bertanya pada Johnny yang masih menonton televisi dihadapannya. Ia sedang menikmati pertandingan sepak bola.

"Belum, aku ingin melihat pertandingan ini dulu.. Sekalian menunggu Chitta.." Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan dari televisi.

Yuta hanya ber'o' pelan sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah dimana Johnny berada. Kaki pemuda Jepang itu menuntun dirinya untuk menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, pemuda itu pun langsung mengambil peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat coklat hangat. Tak butuh waktu lama, satu cangkir coklat hangat pun sudah tersedia untuk menghangatkan tubuh Yuta. Ia pun membawa cangkir itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan disertai dirinya yang mendudukan pantatnya di kursi. Sambil menikmati coklat hangat, Yuta pun memainkan ponselnya. Setidaknya berselancar di internet bisa membunuh waktu yang membosankan.

Tak lama setelah ia duduk, terdengar suara pintu yang tebuka disertai suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu banyak.

 _Member U sudah pulang._

Lalu muncullah sosok Taeyong diambang pintu dapur. Pemuda anime itu langsung memasang senyum manisnya ketika mendapati kekasihnya disana. Dan tentu senyum itu kembali dibalas senyum secerah matahari milik Yuta.

"Oh sudah pulang?" Yuta bertanya basa-basi. Taeyong mengiyakan, ia berjalan menuju kursi lain yang berada disebelah Yuta.

"Kau membawa apa?" tanya Yuta yang menyadari Taeyong menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya.

"Coklat.." jawab Taeyong sambil menunjukkan sebungkus coklat—yang sudah dibuka dan terdapat bekas gigitan diujungnya, "Mau?" Taeyong kini bertanya.

Yuta langsung menggigit ujung coklat itu. Membuat bekas yang lebih besar dari bekas gigitan pertama. Lalu ia mengemutnya, membiarkan makanan manis itu meleleh didalam mulutnya.

"Tumben sekali kau membeli coklat yang manis, biasanya Dark Chocolate.." Yuta berucap.

"Tadi ada fans yang memberiku ini, aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak memakannya." ucap Taeyong, kemudian dia kembali menggigit coklat tepat dibekas gigitan Yuta tadi.

"Oppa yang baik.." Yuta terkikik, lalu menyesap sedikit coklat hangatnya.

"Itu apa?" kini Taeyong yang bertanya, "Coklat.." Yuta berucap.

Taeyong tertawa setelahnya, "Aku bingung ini adalah kebetulan atau takdir.."

Yuta hanya memasang wajah -_-, "Sampai harus disambungkan dengan takdir ya?"

"Memang kenapa? Kan banyak yang bilang jika kesamaan itu bisa jadi takdir"

"Ya tidak seperti itu juga kan?" Yuta menggeleng.

"Tapi, Yuta-kun.. " Taeyong mendekatkan dirinya pada Yuta, "Apa kau tahu sebuah fakta menarik dari coklat?"

Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan matanya yang bulat, " _Molla_ "

Taeyong memasang senyum jahilnya sambil kembali menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, "Lelehan coklat yang melumer dalam mulut ternyata dapat memunculkan sensasi yang lebih kuat ketimbang sebuah ciuman dari bibir ke bibir.." Lalu pemuda itu mengambil sepotong kecil coklat, "Tapi bagaimana dengan ciuman yang diiringi coklat?"

Pipi Yuta merubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap, lalu pemuda Jepang itu buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dari sana sebelum makhluk buas dihadapannya menerkamnya, "Dasar modus" Tapi sebenarnya walaupun ia menolak—

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau.." lalu memasukkan sepotong kecil coklat itu kedalam mulutnya. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik dagu pemuda lainnya, menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir kissable pemuda Jepang yang kini membuka lebar kedua mata bulatnya.

—Lee Taeyong tak menerima penolakan untuk hal ini. Jadi daripada ia membuang tenaga untuk memberontak, lebih baik ia membalas perlakuan Taeyong padanya.

Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Saling mengecap rasa dari bibir pemuda lainya yang masih meninggalkan rasa coklat. Dan pangutan itu bertambah dalam kala Yuta menekan tengkuk Taeyong. Lidah Taeyong yang masih terdapat lelehan coklat itu melesak masuk kedalam mulut Yuta. Ia memberikan lelehan coklat itu pada lidah pemuda lainnya, membuat Takoyaki Prince itu melenguh pelan. Lidah Taeyong membelit lidah Yuta, dan mengecap rasa manis coklat di lidahnya. Salivanya keduanya pun kini ikut memeriahkan suasana, membasahi bibir keduanya hingga mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka—terutama bibir Yuta.

Yuta meremas rambut putih blaster ungu milik Taeyong. Permainan bibir Taeyong terlalu memabukkan dan tak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata memang. Terlalu sayang jika ia melewatkannya. Ciuman Taeyong begitu lembut dan manis—namun juga menggairahkan dalam satu waktu. Dan kini rasa coklat yang lembut ikut bergabung dengan ciuman manis Taeyong. Lumeran-lumeran itu ikut berperan dalam meningkatkan sensasi ciuman Taeyong. Rasanya jadi berkali lipat lebih manis daripada biasanya.

Yuta tak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah berada di pangkuan Taeyong. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu kini mendekap pinggangnya erat, sambil tetap memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di bibir Yuta—kadang ia juga menggigit kecil bibir Yuta. Ciuman ini sepertinya membuat mereka lupa akan daratan. Mereka terlalu asyik melayang dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Hingga di menit kelima, Yuta mendorong dada Taeyong. Meminta pemuda berwajah anime itu melepas pangutannya karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Taeyong pun melepas pangutannya dengan tidak rela. Membuat benang-benang saliva tipis tercipta ketika kedua pasang bibir basah itu dipisahkan. Lalu keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas yang terengah. Wajah Yuta sendiri entah sudah semerah dan sepanas apa—yang pasti rasanya ia seperti ingin meledak.

"Kau ini!" Yuta memukul dada Taeyong pelan. Taeyong membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa, "Bagaimana dengan ciuman yang diiringi coklat nya?"

Yuta malah memukuli dada Taeyong, "Kau menyebalkan, Lee Taeyong!"

Setelah itu tangan Yuta terulur untuk kembali mengambil sepotong kecil coklat. Memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sebelum kembali memangut bibir Taeyong. Taeyong hanya tersenyum senang dalam hatinya. Seperti kekasihnya ketagihan dengan ciuman yang diiringi coklat.

Dan mereka pun kembali mengulangi ciuman yang semanis coklat itu. Namun kali ini Taeyong membiarkan Yuta yang mendominasi ciuman ini. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu yang menyalurkan lumeran-lumeran coklat pada lidahnya. Membuat ciuman manis dengan pangutan yang begitu lembut—dengan lidah yang sibuk menjilati rasa coklat yang tersisa di mulut Taeyong.

Ia akui Yuta memang jarang menciumnya duluan, tapi Yuta bukanlah seorang _bad kisser_. Oh please, pemuda itu bisa saja membuat Taeyong hard karena ciuman liarnya. Namun sayangnya, Yuta sedang tak berada dalam mode _nakal_ , jadi ia hanya memberikan ciuman manisnya pada Taeyong. Ciuman yang sebenarnya tanpa coklat pun sudah sangat manis dan lembut—layaknya lelehan coklat dalam mulut mereka sekarang.

"Umh.."

Yuta mendesah pelan dikala lidah Taeyong membelit lidahnya, mendorongnya keluar dari mulutnya dan mengambil kendali atas permainan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi meremas rambut putih Taeyong ketika Taeyong tak sengaja menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras. Namun itu samasekali tak menghalangi keduanya untuk kembali menyesap dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Meneruskan permainan mereka yang entah akan berhenti kapan.

"Oh ya ampun.."

"Mereka begitu panas.."

"Tapi juga mereka begitu manis.."

"Lee Taeyong itu.. benar-benar.."

"John.. aku juga mau~"

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar dari ambang pintu dapur, dimana terdapat 5 manusia yang tengah menonton adegan rated dewasa milik Taeyong dan Yuta. Berurutan dari Taeil, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny juga Ten mereka tengah bersembunyi dan menonton Taeyong dan Yuta dengan mata berbinar—terutama Jaehyun dan Ten.

"Hyung, nanti kita coba ya."—Jaehyun

"Coba dengan ayam sana"—( _tsundere_ ) Doyoung

"Hyung :("

"Johnny-hyung~"—Ten

"Aish, Ten kecilkan suaramu.."—Johnny

Sedangkan Taeil hanya menonton dua pasang anak adam yang kini sedang asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Taeil kan jomblo. Dia bisa apa ?

"Aku mah apa atuh cuma kuah samgyetang" ujarnya nelangsa.

Dan Taeil pun berakhir dengan memainkan tusuk gigi di pojokkan. Jaehyun dan Ten masih saja membujuk kekasih mereka untuk mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Kelimanya pun malah mengabaikan tontonan awal mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka tak sadar jika keributan yang mereka ciptakan terdengar sampai telinga Taeyong.

"Ekhem!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan kelima manusia nista itu pun mengakhiri FF ini dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Hola, hola, kali ini aku bawa ff baru dengan ma fav pair in NCT, TaeYu *jengjengjeng.

Maaf ya saya belom bikin JaeDo lagi ._."

Oh iya, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua reviewer dari ff pertama saya sebelumnya~

Yah itu aja sih cuap-cuap author gaje ini.

REVIEW PLEASE~ *puppy eyes

See u next ff (o)/


End file.
